


Spencer Has Sex

by Milli_Boo900, sammys_lover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Semi Voyeurism, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of like an in between story of BAU Superstar.... This is what happens if different members of the team heard Milli and Spencer having sex. Each story is after a concert where Milli has given Spencer a lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hotch

We had just come from Milli's concert. Very provocative. We met her backstage as she was taking one last selfie with a fan. We were all so tired from dancing and singing we went to the hotel. I had the room next to Milli and Spencer. I took a quick shower and then settled in to bed. I was reading my book that I had been dying to finish reading for a few weeks. That's when I heard the thud and felt the room shake. "What the hell was that?" I muttered checking to see if it was an earthquake. I heard the giggling next. Then the a familiar voice. "Spence.... You play too much." She giggles. I covered my mouth in shock. "They're sleeping together?" I thought. I texted David. "Milli and Spencer?" I said. "Yeah you've been living in a hole for three months or what?" "But Spencer-" "He's a grown man Aaron." "I know but someone like Milli." "He's lucky. He gets to bang a beautiful girl. Be happy for him." He says. I heard another thud and giggles emanating from the room. "Spencie." She says. The thuds ceased and I heard the creaking of the bed giggles were exchanged. "I love you." Milli says. "I love you more." Spencer said. I went to bed confused. "How does a guy like him end up fucking a babe like that?" I wondered falling asleep


	2. Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's POV

JJ and I were in our room trying to watch tv. We had just come from Milli's concert. Lots of fun Spencer even accepted a very sexual lap dance. We were watching Full House when we heard the thud that shook the room. "What the hell was that?" JJ asked. "Was it a tremor?" I asked. It happened again. Then we heard Milli giggle. "Maybe a funny show?" JJ says. "No that's her flirty giggle." I said. "Spencie stop." Milli says giggling. JJ and I had turned off the tv after that. "They're sleeping together?" JJ mouths. "I thought he was a virgin." I said. "He's not a virgin. There was Maeve." She says. "Right." I said. There were more thuds and moans and giggles for a while. "They are cute together." JJ says. "I see why Leila calls her thunder lungs though." I said. "Milli and Spencer." JJ says. The sex ceased and Milli giggles softly. "I love you." She says. "I love you more." Spencer said. I pictured them holding each other and planting kisses on each other's bodies. "Good luck Spencer. I'm glad you both have someone to care about." I thought. I heard a door open. I got up to see who it was. It was Milli. She was going to the snack machine. I grab my money and walk over to the machine. "Hi Emily." "Hey Milli. Spencer sleep?" "Yeah. Thought is grab my candy cigarettes before he woke up." She says. "Did you hear that thud?" I asked. "I think it was Spencer poor guy fell out of bed." She says. "Ouch. You sure it wasn't anything else." "It was only kissing." She smirks. "Pretty rough kissing." I said. "Sex." She corrected. "What? Details now." "Not much to tell just sex." She says. She smiles and walks away and says: "See you tomorrow." I buy a package of cheese sticks and walk back to my room. I placed the cheese sticks in the fridge. I went to bed laughing inside to myself. "She's gonna tear him a new one." I thought


	3. Derek

Penelope and I were kissing each other when we heard the thud. "What fuck was that?" I said. "It wasn't us. But somebody is getting it on." Penelope says. "There's only one way to find out baby girl. Let's go." I said. We go into the hall. Emily was outside her door. "Wait so that's not you two?" She says. "Nope." I said. Then we heard the giggle. "That's Milli." Penelope says. "Who's sharing a room with her?" I asked. "Spencer." Emily says. We all looked at each other. "Baby girl can you hack into the camera systems and see what's going on." I asked Penelope. "I sure can." "I want to come." JJ says. "Ok." We head back to the room and Penelope hacks into the room. We were in shock. "Damn pretty boy gettin it." I said. "I'll say." Penelope says. "We should stop watching this." JJ says. "Yeah totally." Emily says eating popcorn. "Hey pass the corn." I said taking some. "She is really working him." Penelope says. "Her breasts have got to be real. There's no way they could move like that." Emily says. "I wished I could get down like that with Will." JJ said. "Well let's let them enjoy their sexcapade. We saw nothing you hear me. Because this is important to him." I said. "Got it." Everyone says. JJ and Emily leave and Penelope and I went back to our own sexual encounter. When we finished we could hear Milli and Spencer going to the machine. "We should totally-" "No way chocolate thunder. We are staying in tonight." Penelope says. We held each other close and fell asleep holding each other.


	4. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Rossi

We had all came from Milli's concert. Spencer got one hell of a lap dance. We broke off to our respective rooms. As I settled in my room I thought about Spencer and Milli and how cute they looked together. I continued working on my book when the room shook. I thought it was an earthquake. There was a loud thud against the wall. "What the hell was that?" I wondered. Spencer and Milli shared the room next to mine. I heard some giggles. "Spencie." Milli says. "Oh." I thought. I knew they were sleeping together but I didn't know it was this rough. Hotch texted me. "Milli and Spencer?" He asked. "Yes they're dating. You thought Spencer was a virgin." I asked. "Kinda." He says. "He's a grown man in the company of a beautiful woman.... It's only natural." "Thuds and shaking a room are not natural." He says. "Milli Millions is the type you want to have bed breaking sex with." I said. "True. Gn." He says. "Night." I said. I went to sleep though I heard the sound of Milli giggling softly and telling Spencer she loves him. "Good luck kid. Have fun."


	5. JJ

We arrived at the hotel after Milli had a concert. It was fun lots of lights and dancing. The big shocker was when Spencer got a lap dance from Milli, willingly. And boy was she grinding on him. As Penelope Emily and I were settling in our hotel room we were talking about how funny it was because Spencer was a shy kind of guy and really didn't like being put on public exhibition. When we got in out respective beds there was a loud thud that shook the room. "What the fuck was that?" Emily says. "A tremor probably." I said. It happened again. "That ain't a tremor someone is really getting it on." Penelope says. "But who could it be?" I asked. We heard a giggle. "Spencie." We heard. "What? They're sleeping together?" I asked. "Aww that's so cute." Penelope says. "Explains everything." Emily says. "Well we better not listen in that's their time." I said. "I wanted to listen." Penelope muttered. There were giggles coming from Milli's end. "They are cute together." Emily said. "Yeah Milli and Spencer." Penelope says. "What if they have kids?" "And have little geniuses walking around graduating at age ten like their father." I said. "As long as their daughter doesn't have a rack like Milli." Emily says. "Yeah, poor Milli must have a hard time finding shirts to fit her 50DD boobs." "And so perky." Penelope says. I settle into my bed and listen to Milli say to him: "I love you." "I love you more." He says. "Congrats Spencer, you found someone that made you happy." I said to myself as I fell asleep.


	6. Penelope

Derek and I were in the room next to Milli and Spencer. I went to go take a shower and freshen up. When I got out the shower and joined Derek in bed we both heard a thud that shook the room. "Oh lord, tell me we are not about to have an earthquake?" Derek says. We heard it again. "It's coming from Milli and Spencer's room." I said. "Did he fall?" He asked. A third thud. "Stay here Penelope. I'm gonna go check on them." Derek says. I watch as he walks out of the door. I hear him ask Spencer is everything ok. Spencer answers dryly. I heard Milli say: "Spencie, who's at the door?" "No one Milli. Derek was just leaving." He says. Derek comes back and says: "They're together." "What, you mean like together together?" "Yes, he's sleeping with her." He says. "What were all those thuds." I said. "Bang bang into the room." "You interrupted them. Hence why Spencer was avoiding the questions." I said. "Yeah." He says. "They're so cute together." "But Spencer-" "Has found someone who makes him happy. Just like you have. Now let's see if we can out bang Milli Millions." I said. "After that I think a little slow love will be in order." He says. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. You could expect what happens next. I heard Milli and Spencer giggling and planting kisses on each other. I fell asleep in Derek's arms. I thought about texting Milli but Derek said: "Let them alone baby girl. That's Spencie's time with Miss Malia." I huffed and said: "Oh alright." I snuggled close to him and fell asleep.


End file.
